Just for Fun
by Magic and the Marauders
Summary: What do you get when you mix a bored Sirius Black with Easter vacation and a revolutionary (not really) idea? Well, you get lots of laughs and maybe even a little bit of romance. Join the Marauders and Co. as they embark on a grand adventure within the confines of the Gryffindor common room...games.
1. Chapter 1- Truth or Dare Part 1

**A/N- So I was sitting around reading FanFiction on a rainy Saturday, when I suddenly realized that I wished there were more of these funny, happy fanfics around. So I decided to create one. End of story, enough said.**

**I will be continuing with Ignite, and that is my main priority, and will be remaining so. This is really just a fun fic for me to write, but I do hope to update regularly, or at least as regularly as I can, being me.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Or anything you recognize. But I truly wish I did.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOOOOOoOoOo**

"I'M BORED." Sirius Black announced one rainy Monday morning. It was the Marauder and Co.'s first day of Easter vacation, and Sirius was already bored.

That was generally a bad sign.

"That's great, Padfoot." Remus Lupin replied, his nose buried in a book as per usual.

There was silence for about thirty seconds more and then, "I'M BORED."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Remus asked irritably, slamming his book down on the table.

"He wants you to come up with a brilliant idea to make him not bored." James Potter answered.

James, Remus and Sirius were lying around in the Gryffindor common room, kept indoors by the rain. The fourth member of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, was away visiting his mum.

So Remus was reading a book.

James was thinking about Lily Evans.

And Sirius was bored.

"I have an idea!" Sirius yelled, sitting up in his chair.

"Well, there's a first for everything I suppose." Remus said.

Sirius ignored him. "Let's play games!"

"What kind of games?" James asked dubiously.

"You know, stuff like truth or dare." Sirius replied, excited.

"Yeah, and we could invite Frank and the girls to play them with us!" James said, getting to his feet.

"I'll go get them right now!" Sirius jumped to his feet and made his way to the staircase to the girls' dormitories. "MCKINNON! MEADOWES! EVANS! PREWETT!" he bellowed.

There was a clatter and then Marlene McKinnon stuck her blonde head out of her dorm. "WHAT BLACK!"

"WE"RE GOING TO PLAY GAMES, AND YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY THEM WITH US." he replied loudly.

"We're going to play games? Sounds good to me, I'm bored stiff." Dorcas Meadowes said, walking down the staircase.

Dorcas was followed by Marlene, Alice Prewett, and after much grumbling, Lily Evans, the sole object of James' affections.

Unfortunately, she did not return them.

After Sirius had fetched Frank Longbottom from the library, they all settled in.

"OK, so what game are we going to play first?" Sirius asked, bouncing in his chair excitedly.

"Let's play truth or dare; that's always interesting." Marlene offered.

"OK! I'll go first," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. He looked around, searching for his newest victim. "LILY-PAD! Truth or dare?"

Lily groaned. Of course Black had to pick her. Lily considered her choices. If she picked dare, no doubt Black would make her do something that she would regret later, but if she picked truth, well, the consequences were slightly less than her other option.

"Truth,"

"Does anyone have any Veritaserum?" Black asked, looking around the circle.

Remus raised his hand. "I do. Here, _Accio Veritaserum!_" Remus handed the tiny bottle to Lily.

"Drink up, Lily-Pad!" Sirius said happily.

Muttering about how she would regret this later, Lily drank.

"Everyone should probably do that now, just so we don't have to worry about it later." Alice recommended.

"Good idea, Alice." Frank said.

Alice flushed happily.

After everyone had drunk, Sirius turned to Lily again.

"Is it true Lily-Petal, that you fancied me in our first year?" he asked her, smirking.

Lily gulped, and tried to fight it, but alas, Veritaserum never fails. "Yes," she blurted.

Sirius looked mildly shocked. "I was just joking, Lily-Flower, I didn't think you _really _fancied me."

"I don't," Lily assured him.

"But you did," he said grinning.

"Yes, Black, I did." She replied. "Stupid truth potion!" She added.

Marlene stared at Lily. "You fancied Black? How come I was never aware of this?"

Lily blushed. "Because you would've teased me mercilessly," she replied.

"Right," Marlene said huffily.

Lily looked around the circle, weighing her choices. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"You girls are so boring!" Sirius complained.

Everyone ignored him.

"Is it true that you failed the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L?" Lily asked grinning.

"Of course she didn't," Frank scoffed. "That was the easiest exam I ever took; I don't think anyone could fail it even if they tried!"

Alice squeaked. "Yes," she said quietly, her cheeks flaming.

Frank's jaw dropped.

Alice, mortified, tried to get the game going again. "Remus, truth or dare?"

Remus being Remus, decided not to press the issue. "Truth,"

"You girls are so boring," Sirius whined again.

Remus glared at him. Sirius smiled cheekily.

Everyone ignored them.

"What is your weirdest fantasy?" Alice asked.

Remus struggled with himself for a second, before replying. "That I went to a school called Pigfarts on Mars, where the headmaster was a lion who could talk, called Professor Rumbleroar."

Sirius let out a shout of laughter. "Mate, that's even weirder than _my_ weirdest fantasy."

"Rumbleroar?" Lily said doubtfully.

"Was I in it?" Dorcas asked eagerly.

Remus groaned.

"Wait, if Dumbledore is called Rumbleroar, I guess I don't really want to know. Forget it." Dorcas amended.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Remus asked.

Marlene grinned. "Dare,"

"Hmm," Remus mused, tapping his chin. "I dare you to go up to the first year boy's dorm, levitate in the air, upside down, and sing the Hogwarts song to the tune of Mary Had A Little Lamb."

There was a stunned silence.

Lily was the first to speak. "I didn't know you had it in you, Remus."

"You're one to talk," he shot back. Lily flushed.

Sirius cackled. "I can't wait to see this,"

Marlene stood up. "Is that all you got? Because that's nothing,"

Dorcas held up a hand. "Wait. Are there any first year boys even there?"

"Yeah," James answered. "Not many, but yeah."

"Little Ryan Stolberg and Benny Roberts are sure in for a surprise!" Sirius exclaimed gleefully.

The group made their way up the spiral staircase quickly.

"Wait," Alice whispered, leaning against the doorframe. "They're talking."

"Ooo, I want to hear!" Sirius whisper- shouted eagerly.

Everyone scrambled to put their ear against the door. Obviously, there wasn't enough room, so Frank and Dorcas crouched down to listen from the crack under the door.

"- pretty hot, but she's a seventh year, Benny. That's a six year difference."

"I know, I was just saying that she's hot."

They heard the bedsprings creak, before the reply came.

"Well of course she's hot, Benny. Even a Slytherin admitted it."

"A Slytherin?" Benny said, sounding angry. "Who was it? I'll-"

"You like her, don't you?" Ryan interrupted.

"Huh? Like who?"

"Marlene McKinnon of course."

A silence followed this statement. Sirius eyed the door dangerously. "Why that little-!"

James stomped on Sirius' foot. Sirius glared at him, his eyes watering in pain.

"Did you hear something, Benny?"

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Marlene, you're going in there now, before they find us out." Alice whispered. "Levicorpus!"

Marlene yelped. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Yes you are."

"No, you don't understand, Alice! I don't know the words!"

"Well make them up then!"

And with that Alice pushed open the door and levitated Marlene inside.

"Uhhh, Ryan?"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Or heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of, uh, hair,_

_And Droobles' Best Blowing Gum and bits of other stuff,_

_So teach us stuff worth learning,_

_Speaking of what we've forgotten,_

_I've done my best; I don't know the rest,_

_Have a splendid day!"_

"Kind of ironic, huh Benny?"

Almost everyone shook with silent laughter, as Alice levitated Marlene out of the room.

Sirius Black was not laughing, however. Those two dimwits had better keep their hands off Marlene, or else they would have _him_ to answer to.

These, er, stirrings, were alien to Sirius. He had never felt anything for anyone before.

He knew that James fancied himself in love with Lily, but James was, well, James, and Sirius was, well, Sirius. So Sirius brushed it off; he couldn't be feeling _passion_ for a _girl, _much less _Marlene McKinnon_, whom he had known almost all of his life.

The group made their way back down the staircase.

"Never again," Marlene gasped.

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum?" Dorcas wheezed.

"Honestly, Marlene. Don't you ever listen? You got the words all wrong!" Lily said, crossing her arms playfully.

Marlene glared at Lily. "I'd like to see you recite the Hogwarts song perfectly then, missy!"

"I will." Lily said haughtily.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of __**air**_

_**Dead flies**__ and bits of __**fluff,**_

_So teach us__** things **__worth __**knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**Just do your **__best,__** we'll do **__the rest,_

_**And learn until our brains all rot!"**_

"How do you _do_ that?" Frank asked.

"Do what?" Lily said, faux-innocently.

"Know everything!"

"I listen," Lily replied. "And honestly, you would all benefit from that."

"We have strayed too far from our game!" Sirius interrupted. "Pick someone already, Mar-zipan!

Marlene grinned at the nickname. "Hmm…_ James_, truth or dare?"

James frowned, and Lily couldn't help thinking how cute he was when he was thinking. Wait…this was _James Potter_ she was talking about. James Potter was _not _cute.

"Um, truth."

Marlene grinned wickedly. "What was that poem you wrote for Lily in fourth year again?"

James paled and let out a squeak similar to that of a mouse being trodden on.

"_Green eyes that sparkle,_

_Red hair that glows,_

_Heart of a lion,_

_Kindness untold,_

_Her every move is so perfect,_

_Every word is so right,_

_Lily, oh, Lily,_

_The light of my life!" _ James finished, flushing harder with every syllable.

"That is the sappiest thing I have ever heard." Dorcas declared.

Lily sat there, torn between amusement and something… else. The poem was hilarious no doubt, but the fact that someone would do that, the fact that someone would care that much about her, was…sweet.

"Did you help him with that, Sirius?" Marlene asked. There was no reply. "Sirius?" When she looked over, she was met with a, well, with a _strange _sight.

Sirius was sat there with his mouth wide open, clapping his hands together like a mad seal, fire-truck red.

"Sirius seems to be, um, indisposed at the moment, but actually James came up with that all on his own." Frank commented.

"It took him ages," Remus said, smirking. "He wouldn't come out of the dorm for two days; we had to actually bring food up and force him to eat."

"And shower," added Frank.

"We couldn't get him to sleep, though." Remus said.

"He was really crabby the rest of that week." Frank remembered, shuddering. James was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which Frank was a Chaser on. James was a Quidditch fanatic, and he was merciless enough when he was in a good mood.

Frank was crabby that week too.

"James, pick someone already!" Alice whined.

James, still pink, clung to this suggestion like a lifeline. "Um... Frank, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered quickly.

"Would you kiss the person next to you?"

Frank turned his head slowly to the person next to him. Sirius looked back, making a kissy-face. Frank slowly turned back to James, answering, "No."

Sirius pouted, looking incredibly disappointed. Seeing this, James turned to Sirius. "Did you actually want to kiss Frank?"

Sirius immediately adopted an expression of mild horror. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Dorcas, truth or dare?" Frank asked quickly.

"Goodies, it's my turn!" Dorcas exclaimed dryly. "Truth,"

"What do you not like about the person on your right?" Frank asked, eager for revenge.

Dorcas looked to her right quickly, and blurted out, "He is egotistical, spoiled, a show-off, and he is obsessive."

"Wh-? I'm not _obsessive_!" James protested.

Face serious, she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Said boy's face reddened.

"Okay, okay…never mind," he muttered, ruffling his hair. "But I'm not egotistical, spoiled, or a show-off either." He muttered under his breath. "And honestly, I don't _obsess_ over her."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Alright, who hasn't gone yet?" she asked.

"I HAVEN'T!" Sirius yelled. "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

"Merlin Sirius, truth or dare?"

Sirius grinned devilishly. "Dare,"

"Finally! You guys are all such wimps," Marlene commented.

"Sirius," Dorcas said slowly, a grin spreading over her face. "I dare you to imitate three people in this room, whilst we try and guess who you are imitating. "

Sirius scoffed. "That's too easy, Dorky. Give me a better one."

Dorcas raised her eyebrows. "Are you chickening out, Sirius Black?"

"What? No, of course not!" Sirius replied hastily.

"Then do it,"

"Fine, have it your way." Sirius grumbled.

**Imitation One**

Sirius looked around the room. James was obviously the easiest to imitate (Oh, Lily…. Please go out with me! You are the light of my life; your green eyes are so beautiful!) But no that, Sirius supposed, was too easy.

Sirius adopted a higher pitched voice and began. "Well I'm off to the library! Anyone want to study with me?" He gave a girlish giggle and continued. "And then after our study session, we can paint our nails, and eat chocolate, and talk about our crushes!" Sirius giggled again and then the grin slipped off his face. "Alright, I'm done. Who was it?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I think it was Lily," Marlene declared.

Lily spluttered indignantly. "Well excuse me, but that is _not _what my voice sounds like! And I don't like to paint nails, or talk about crushes,"

Sirius grinned. "No, it wasn't Lily."

"Thank you, Black," Lily replied, crossing her arms.

"Well it's obviously a girl, so which one of you is it?" Frank asked.

"It's not me," Marlene replied. "Because _I_ don't like to study,"

"It's not me either," said Dorcas.

Sirius nodded.

Everyone looked to Alice.

"It's not me! Right, Sirius?" Alice squeaked.

"It's not Alice," Sirius answered.

"That was James you were imitating, wasn't it, Black?" Lily asked smugly.

"No, it wasn't Jamie."

Marlene let out a shout of laughter. "It's Remus isn't it?"

Sirius nodded. "It was Remus,"

Remus yelled. "SIRIUS BLACK! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A GIRL! AND I DO NOT TALK ABOUT CRUSHES AND I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT PAINT MY NAILS!"

Sirius smirked. "Whatever you say, Moony,"

**Imitation Two**

"WHAT THE-?!" Frank yelled, covering his ears as Sirius began to screech like a banshee.

Everyone sat there for what seemed like an eternity, before Sirius's screeches subsided.

"You OK, Sirius?" Alice asked timidly, uncovering her ears.

"I'm fine, why?" Sirius replied.

"Well, on to the imitation, Sirius!" Dorcas prodded impatiently.

"That _was _the imitation, Dorky darling." Sirius said. "Did you not hear it?"

"Oh no, we all heard it Sirius." Marlene replied quickly.

"Um… I give up." Lily said, after thinking it over.

Everyone nodded in assent. Sirius pouted. "You lot are no fun,"

"Well, who was it?" Frank asked.

"James in the shower."

James roared in rage, before tackling Sirius as everyone began laughing.

**Imitation Three**

Sirius got up and began prancing around the room. "I'm a glittering pixie!" he said all the while, before coming over and punching Remus in the face.

Remus grabbed his face in pain. "WHAT THE HECK SIRIUS!"

Sirius flopped down on the couch. '"I'm dreadfully sorry Moony, but what must be done for an imitation, must be done."

"So punching me in the face was for the imitation?" Remus asked, whilst healing his face.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Was it Marlene?" Frank offered hastily, intervening before things could get too nasty.

Sirius grinned at him. "No, it was not Mar-zipan."

"Was it Frank?" James asked, still angry with Sirius.

"Nope,"

"Hmm," Lily said thoughtfully. "Someone who looks harmless, but really they're tough."

There was a silence before Alice exclaimed, "I know! It's Dorcas!"

Sirius nodded.

Dorcas harrumphed. "Glittering pixie?"

"Well, that's what you look like!" Sirius defended.

"I glitter?" Dorcas asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…no,"

"We missed lunch, you guys!" James exclaimed suddenly, looking at his watch.

Sirius leapt to his feet. "LUNCH BREAK!" he bellowed. "But be warned, my fair comrades, this is not over yet!"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N- First things first; I'd like to thank **_**Green Eyes and Glasses**_** for helping me out with this chapter a little, and I'd like to say one thing. I started writing this chapter last week, and I've been writing it in the odd moment, so that's why I said I wrote it on Saturday and I published it on Friday. But also, I really appreciate all reviews and, well, I hope I made you laugh a little!**

_**Booksellers are the most valuable destination for the lonely, given the number of books that were written because authors couldn't find anyone to talk to.**_

_**-Alain de Botton**_

**-MM**


	2. Chapter 2- Truth or Dare Part 2

**A/N- Hello! Sorry, I meant to update, er, a long time ago actually, but you know me, I have a tremendous problem with procrastinating. I am properly ashamed. **

**As for Ignite, well, haven't seen hide nor hair of **_**that**_** for a while now, have we? I think JfF is becoming my main priority, simply because it comes easier to me. I am not abandoning it, just waiting for the proper inspiration and writing skill required for it.**

**Thanks- to Green Eyes and Glasses for beta-ing this chapter, to J.K. Rowling for my childhood, and to the little birdies nesting in Green Eyes and Glasses' tree out front for just, you know, being there. **

**Disclaimer- I wonder if you can buy Harry Potter stock. Then I could say I own a part of it. Ah, bliss. **

Lily sighed heavily. After a hurriedly eaten lunch, the group had made their way outside. Despite having been rather gloomy and rainy, it had cleared up surprisingly fast whilst they had been inside playing their stupid, stupid games.

That were actually quite fun.

But, you know, that's beside the point.

"Look Lily-Pad!" Sirius was crouched down, holding a large tree branch, which looked on the verge of snapping.

"Nice Sirius," Lily replied distractedly, not bothering to look at whatever trouble the troublesome boy was undoubtedly causing.

"Yes! Look at the little birdies!" He cooed at the birds nest on the branch, hidden by many leaves. Three small birds were chirping in the nest.

"Aren't they just-!"

"Hello, Pads,"

James had strolled over and grabbed Sirius's shoulders, making the crouching boy scream and let go of the branch.

_Fwomp!_ The branch snapped up, catapulting the nest and three birds, squealing, into the air.

"Oops." Sirius had a strange look on face; fury, sadness, pity, and laughter, all rolled up in one.

Now, this all happened in the space of about five seconds, but those seconds were enough to set off Lily's notorious temper.

She looked from the tree to Sirius, to the blurs flying away from them in the sky, back to Sirius.

Sirius cringed, waiting for the explosion.

And an explosion is indeed what he got.

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU HURT THE TREE AND PROBABLY KILLED THOSE BIRDS!" Lily yelled. "WHAT WILL THE MOTHER THINK WHEN SHE GETS BACK AND HER NEST, WITH HER BABIES IN IT, IS GONE!?"

Sirius cowered in the shadow of Lily's rage. Her temper fit in perfectly with the red-head stereotype, and if Sirius hadn't been on the receiving end of it this time, he would have found the whole thing quite hilarious.

Apparently, so did Marlene.

She was doubled over in silent fits of laughter, choking out barely comprehensible fragments of sentences. "Sirius…birds…tree…flew…they just _flew_…nest…Lily…so mad…Sirius…dead," She spluttered.

Sirius gulped. Sirius…dead? He was going to die? Well, there was only one thing he could do about it, if Lily Evans really did want to kill him.

"He did it," Sirius said childishly, pointing an accusatory finger at the one and only James Potter.

"No he didn't, Black," Lily snarled half-heartedly, looking as though she sincerely wished that it was James Potter whom she was going to be pushing into the Black Lake and drowning. "I was standing right here when it happened. I saw it. It was your fault and yours alone."

"That's right Sirius! It was all your fault!" James put in eagerly, only barely managing to disguise the glee and amusement in his voice.

Sirius glared at him.

James grinned cheekily.

Everyone ignored them.

"How about we get back to that game of truth or dare we've yet to finish?" Alice asked finally.

Sirius leaped at the idea. "Yes, yes that's a very good idea Alice Palace!" he agreed heartily, nodding his head so hard that Alice felt sure that if he were to nod any harder, his neck would snap.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' ridiculous rhyming. Honestly, even after six years of hanging around Sirius Black, he still didn't even come close to understanding some of the things he did.

Lily made a noise of protest, but one good hard look from Dorcas silenced her.

The red-head still remembered the glittering pixie incident.

After all, Sirius was right; you never knew what that girl could do.

Heh.

So reluctantly, Lily let the matter drop.

The group made themselves comfortable under the shade of a large beech tree; the Marauders tree. With the sunlight filtering through the leafy branches and the spring scent of flowers in the air, truth or dare commenced.

"I don't want to go first again," Sirius spoke finally. "Someone else can,"

"I'll do it," Frank offered.

"Right-o, Frankie boy!" Sirius proclaimed cheerfully.

And so Frank peered closely at the members of their small refuge, before finally selecting one.

"James, truth or dare?"

James thought about it for a moment before answering Frank with a slightly nervous grin, "Dare,"

Frank smirked. "James Potter; I dare you to kiss the next person who walks by our tree, and if multiple people walk past, then _I _get to choose which one you kiss,"

"Can Lily walk by our tree?" James asked hopefully.

Lily shot a dark look his way.

"No, she cannot, as she is playing," Frank replied firmly.

Lily looked at him gratefully.

James pouted.

Suddenly, a gaggle of giggling girls walked by their tree, sending lingering glances at the Marauders as they passed.

"Ooo, you're in luck Prongsie!" Sirius exclaimed.

James groaned and buried his face in his hands. "What do you mean?"

"Well, at least you don't have to kiss a guy," Sirius amended, somewhat regretfully.

"Some best mate you are," James replied to his palms. "Alright, let's get it over with, Frank. Which one?"

Frank grinned before contemplating his options. "Kamilla Dempsey,"

"Nooooooooooo," James moaned.

Kamilla Dempsey was one of 'those' girls, if you get my drift. 'Those' meaning popular and mean, but very pretty. She had big blue eyes and long, wavy blond locks, with curves in all the right places. And it was widely known that she liked James, if only for his popularity and looks.

"Anyone else, please Frank! Anyone else!" James pleaded desperately in a last ditch effort.

"Nope," Frank replied smugly. "Now go, before we lose her,"

Briefly, James considered groveling and bargaining with Frank, but the stubborn and determined look on Frank's face led James to decide that he might as well save _some _of his dignity.

And so, looking as if he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole, James stood up and dragged himself over to where Kamilla and her posse were standing; adopting an expression similar to what one might wear as they are going to their own execution.

James took a deep breath before reaching out and tapping Kamilla on the shoulder.

Kamilla whirled around with an angry look on her face. "Can't you see that I'm- oh it's you, James," she said, arranging her face into an alluring smile.

"Er…yeah," James replied. "Kamilla, could I have a word with you, um, privately?" he replied despairingly, hoping that it mightn't be as bad if he did it in private.

Kamilla raised her perfectly arched eyebrows as her friends giggled behind her. "Why of course, James," she agreed readily.

"Right, er, follow me then," James said, reluctantly.

He led her into a secluded grove of trees that could still be viewed from the beech tree.

"So James…what is it?" Kamilla asked seductively, fluttering her eyelashes.

But before she could say anything else, James leaned forward and kissed her. Kamilla was quick to react. She put her hand in his hair and responded immediately.

James, very uncomfortable and disgusted, tried to pull away, but Kamilla held tight.

Lily sat and watched as James led Kamilla into the trees and kissed her.

Everyone else around her was laughing, but the emotion Lily felt wasn't laughter; instead she felt a hot acid bubbling in her gut, something she attributed to an illness at the time;: she hadn't felt the greatest the past couple of days, maybe she should go down to the Hospital Wing to see if Madam Pomfrey could give her something for it. But later, Lily would know it as something else.

Jealousy.

She was jealous of Kamilla; it should have been _her_ being kissed by James, and she was angry at James for kissing Kamilla.

But she didn't know it yet. She was much too stubborn to admit that she could have feelings for James Potter. And so we continue.

When James finally succeeded in detaching himself from Kamilla, she looked at him and smiled, "Is that your way of asking me to Hogsmeade, James?" She simpered.

But James didn't stick around long enough to answer. He was out of there; sprinting for the cover of the beech tree, knowing that he would have to talk to Kamilla later, but really, all that mattered to him at that moment was to get away from her as fast as possible.

James was already under the beech tree by the time Kamilla realized he was gone. Standing there, completely baffled, she shook it off, returned to her posse, and decided to talk to James later.

James arrived back under the cover of the canopy and sent a murderous look in Frank's direction before immediately asking his truth or dare.

"Dorcas, truth or dare?

Dorcas grinned. "Dare,"

James smirked mischievously. "We have to go somewhere specific in order for you to do this dare," he announced.

"Alright, let's go!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"C'mon then! Oh, and Dorcas," James said, conjuring a blindfold with his wand, "You'll need to wear this,"

Dorcas looked hesitant for a second before agreeing.

And so off the group went, going somewhere no one knew except for James.

Off to many bruises for Dorcas.

Stupid walls.

Finally their destination became clear to all except for Dorcas; the Kitchens.

"Alright, you can take it off now, Dorcas," James announced as he tickled the fruit required to gain entry to the Kitchens.

"Oh dear," Dorcas sighed when she saw where they were headed.

Once everyone had seated themselves respectably, James grinned and declared, "Dorcas, your dare is that you must mix different types of sauces and/or spices and then," he paused dramatically, "You must eat it,"

Dorcas looked appalled briefly before looking smug. "That's it?"

Sirius shook his head. "Prongs, you can't let _her _mix it, or else she'll just mix something that's _not _disgusting,"

"Right," he looked around the room, "Marlene can mix it,"

And in that moment, two entirely different emotions were felt in that room.

"I love you, James," Marlene gasped and then hugged him. "I would kiss you right now if I were not afraid of retribution from certain members of this gathering," she said, sending a meaningful glance at Lily. Lily glared at her.

"I hate you James," Dorcas growled, "How about we put that imitation of me by Sirius to the test? Particularly the punching part,"

"Thank you, but no thank you Dorcas," James smirked from over Marlene's shoulder. The latter was now faking extremely dramatic sobs of gratitude into his shirt. "Er, Marlene? Could you get off of me please? I believe you have work to do,"

"Certainly!" Marlene grabbed a bowl, spoon and countless jars and bottles before exclaiming, "The first ingredient must be hot sauce! Oh how I _adore _hot sauce!"

She tipped the tall red bottle over, dumping half of it into her bowl.

She proceeded to add powdered onion, garlic powder, sweet basil leaves, ground nutmeg, cinnamon, sugar, salt, ginger, parsley, thyme, black pepper, chocolate syrup, honey mustard, parmesan cheese, mustard, and ketchup, salad dressings of all kinds, soy sauce, mayonnaise, and numerous other things to the mixture.

"And now for the final ingredient!" she announced after several minutes of mixing and cackling, "We can't forget the red hot chili peppers!"

Dorcas groaned as Marlene tossed handfuls of red peppers into her bowl. "See, this is why you're Lily's best mate, and my best mate is Alice. I couldn't bear to have such an evil girl as my best mate,"

"Whine all you want, you have a bowl of Marlene's cooking to eat that can't wait much longer," Lily warned, suppressing a grin.

Dorcas shot her a murderous look. Lily only smiled sweetly in response.

Dorcas looked down at the horrendous mixture that she had to eat. She picked up the spoon. She put it in the bowl. She scooped up a spoonful of the mess and raised it to her lips.

There was silence.

"I hope this isn't poisonous," were her last words before she stuck it into her mouth.

Everyone waited with bated breath.

Dorcas swallowed. She pressed her lips together and took another spoonful. And another. She continued on like this diligently, for what seemed like forever, and then finally, there was nothing left of the concoction.

The bowl was empty.

Dorcas was looking slightly green.

Everyone looked on fearfully.

Seconds passed. By now, Dorcas had turned an extremely impressive shade of green, unseen by any until this moment.

Finally, she moved. She stood up. She turned.

And then she barfed all over Sirius.

A truly beautiful shade of puce, I might add.

And then pandemonium reigned.

Sirius screamed, "MY HAIR!"

Dorcas screamed, "BULLS-EYE!"

Alice screamed, "EW!"

Frank screamed, "GAH!"

Marlene screamed, "SIRIUS!"

James screamed, "MY EYES!"

Lily and Remus were the only ones intelligent enough to stay put and say nothing.

But, of course, with the Marauders, nothing could ever be this simple.

Hypothetically, what do you think would happen if in the midst of all this commotion, the house elves came tearing through the Kitchens screaming and hollering, "FOOD FIGHT!"

It wouldn't be good, would it?

And the worst part is; it may not be so hypothetical after all.

The house elves charged, throwing tonight's dinner at the poor, unsuspecting seventh years.

Nailing a few of them quite nicely.

It was complete madness.

Lily and Remus ducked and crawled under tables for shelter.

Frank took Alice by the hand and they began trying to escape the warzone with as few casualties as possible.

Dorcas and Marlene took up arms and bravely began combating the house elves like the true Gryffindors they were.

James stopped and began to yell. He had a one-track mind and, therefore, one concern. Lily. "LILY! LILY! ARE YOU OK? CAN YOU HEAR ME? IS LILY OK? WHERE'S LILY?"

And Sirius simply sat there in shock. He had been puked on. Dorcas had done the Technicolor Yawn all over him. She had tossed her cookies on him.

Naturally, there was only one thing that could awaken him from his stupor.

"WHOEVER GOT MEATLOAF IN MY HAIR IS GOING TO DIE!"

Tragic.

**And so there you have it! I promise, there will be a truth or dare part three; I couldn't decide whether to make this an extremely long chapter, or update sooner. Or you know, give you something to read until I get the rest out a month later. I decided on the update sooner.**

**Also, if anyone has suggestions for truths or dares or games, feel free to give them to me in a review or PM! I'd gladly use them, and I will mention all suggestions and suggestion givers in my closing authors note.**

"_**A writer is someone for whom writing is more difficult than it is for other people."**_

Thomas Mann, _Essay of Three Decade_

**-Magic and the Marauders**


End file.
